


七步之遥（第二卷·4）

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun
Relationships: 丕植
Kudos: 2





	七步之遥（第二卷·4）

——性/感阿植在线撸哥——

花了足足一炷香的时间，曹植才换好衣服，磨磨蹭蹭地走出来。

甄宓递过一杯热茶，笑道：“四弟喝杯热茶暖暖身子，别受寒才是。”

“二嫂费心。”

曹植弓着身接过茶来，却听曹丕说道：“宓儿，我和四弟还有些政务要谈。”

甄宓朝他淡淡一笑，浅作一揖便识趣的转身回房。

宓宓宓……宓儿？

你都没这样叫过我好吧？！

曹植只觉得心头怒气噌噌噌地暴涨，登下把杯子放在旁边，抬脚就要回去。

“站住。”曹丕的目光却仍停留在文书上。

“把那茶喝了再过来。”

曹植的眼圈都发红，赌着气道：“我不喝！”

曹丕无奈地放下笔，斜睨了他一眼，缓缓地说：“怎么？还要我喂你？”

曹植听他放缓了语气，心下却是软了点，嘴上却还要给他颜色：“我才不稀罕……”

于是乖乖的连渣带沫的喝了下去。

曹植把茶杯撂在旁边，故意说：“二哥忙罢，若没什么事，子建就先告退了。”

说着便装作要走出去，步子却放慢了，心里偷偷企盼曹丕能留住自己。

“有事。”

心下一喜。

“过来看看这份文书，令君说此事不宜延迟，先让我拿个主意，你看看你有什么想法。”

呃……

外人不知道倒也罢了，曹丕能不知道他是个什么样子？除了会些诗词歌赋再就是饮酒作乐，至于什么政史策论是一窍不通。

这能有什么想法？

但碍于曹丕给出的理由实在冠冕堂皇，曹植只好一步一挪地走到书案旁边，在他身旁坐下，装模作样的拿起那份文书看起来。

就在曹植绞尽脑汁却一点头绪也没有的时候，忽然感到身上一暖，便落入熟悉的怀抱，身后的人将他拥得紧，唇贴在他耳后呢喃：“外面下雨了，我好冷……”

曹植身子不由得一颤，脸上晕红，文书也从手中掉落。他最受不住曹丕这样，再外人面前装作冷酷无情，几次逼得自己赌气掉泪，两人私下里他又变着法儿宠自己，真是拿他没办法。

曹植虽说有时任性了些，但还是不敢太过放肆，便小声道：“你、你快放开……甄姐姐还在里面呢……” 

曹丕却跟个小孩儿似的，贪恋曹植身上的温度，耍赖着不肯松手：“就抱一会儿。”

曹植湿漉漉的头发披散开来，随意地搭在肩上。他穿着曹丕的衣裳还是有些宽大，显得人更小了，领口处便可瞥见锁骨下的风光。

曹植听他在耳边问自己：“身上可好了？”

“坐的马车过来的，也没淋多少雨。”

曹丕低低一笑，语气中几分戏谑：“我说的是那儿，看你走路都不利索……”

“你闭嘴！”曹植低声地咬牙切齿。

外面雨声渐疏，曹植被他抱着，又诸多好话儿哄着，原本的满腔怒火也平息了，却还是有点委屈，便问道：“你不是给我留了信，说你在尚书台吗，怎么却在家里？我还去尚书台找你了。”

“令君病了，尚书台那里又冷得很，这不，”曹丕抬起下颌示意，“把文书都搬回来批了。”

“怎么不搬到我那里？”曹植颇为不满地问，脑袋上却猝不及防挨了颗栗子。

“你整天都在想什么？”曹丕一脸无可奈何，“我把文书搬到你那里去批，让旁人知道了怎么解释？”

“那你刚刚还对我那么冷漠……”曹植情知自己不占理，也要埋怨他。

曹丕刚要回答，只听屏风后传来木屐“嗒嗒”的声音，两人急忙分开来，一个装作认认真真地讲解文书，另一个一本正经的不住点头。

甄宓颇为欣慰，看来这兄弟二人已经冰释前嫌，并没有因为自己生了嫌隙。

“子桓，娘的侍女刚刚来说，娘的咳疾恐是又犯了，昨晚折腾了一宿，我这就过去看看，你照顾好四弟。”

曹丕看她随身的侍女收拾了些东西，不由得问：“什么时候回来？”

“娘的咳疾一犯便是两三月，你有公务在身，我这个大儿媳也得尽到了孝心才是。”

曹丕点点头：“嗯，我得空了便去看看，有你在娘身边，我和爹都放心。”

“二嫂，娘没事吧？我和二哥忙完了，随后就去看望娘。”曹植忙懂事地添上一句。

等到甄宓的身影完全消失在门口，曹植才松了口气。他还没反应过来，唇上一热，就被人不讲理地索取了个深/吻。

曹植闭着眼，双手搂住他的脖子，唇/舌疲于应付，几乎抽不出空隙来呼吸，被迫享受着口腔内的空气和津液被压榨殆尽的快/感。

这个吻结束时，两人唇/舌间甚至拉出细长的银/丝，曹植看得出他意犹未尽，腿间抵着的他的物什不消说也已硬挺，便顺从地依偎在他怀里，纵容着曹丕下一步更加过分的动作。

曹丕却停了下来，将他从怀里推开。

曹植疑惑地抬头，听他解释道：“待会儿还会有人来送文书，我这里人来人往的，惹人耳目倒不好，而且你身子还没好，这几天不能做。”

曹丕看他又红了脸，便逗小猫儿似的摸摸他的后脑，“晚上我去帮你上药，好得能快些，这几天吃的要清淡，别剧烈活动，不能再像今天这样跑来跑去。”

好像跟你上了一次床我就成了重症病患一样……

曹植腹诽了一会儿，又想起刚刚答应了甄宓去看卞夫人，刚要起身，却一把被曹丕扣住。

“你不是说了不做吗？”曹植对他这种总是喜欢强来的行为翻了个白眼。

“不做是不做，”曹丕不怀好意的笑笑，“但你怎么着也得对我负责吧。”

“对你我负什么责？”白眼加一。

“喏，”曹丕的目光转到自己鼓起的某个部位，“自己惹的火，不得灭了？”

“我……”

“用手？”某人挑了挑眉，“不过——用嘴我也不嫌弃。”

“你……！”

“太轻了，重点。”

曹植的手伸到曹丕衣裳下摆里，脸红的要滴血，仿佛抓在手里的是条会咬人的蛇而不是昨晚埋在他身体里的东西。

偏偏某人还好整以暇的看着文书！

曹丕倒不是公然嘲讽他的技术水平，但是这小孩儿的手活儿真是生得要死，不仅没起到什么作用，反而到处瞎揉，整个儿一火上浇油。

“你怕什么，又捏不坏。”曹丕把一本文书撂下，又去拿另一本。

曹植真是百口莫辩，谁第一次做过这种事，你当我手里玩的是兔子么？！

这他妈不仅烫手，还越玩越硬？你自己的东西倒是给我解释一下啊！

曹植的喉结滑动了一下，难掩自己的尴尬和紧张。

“你顺着揉，嘶——还有下面，”曹植学东西还蛮快的，于是曹丕也没什么闲心看文书了，“如果你想赶快结束的话，能不能重点儿？”

曹植一抬头，看到那黑曜石般眸子里，燃烧着一个男人最纯粹原始的欲/望，毫不掩饰的占有欲。

他心里有些发慌，急忙低下头，生怕曹丕下一刻就把他摁在榻上，于是加重了手上力道，动作丝毫不敢松懈，只觉得手下的物什越发坚硬滚烫。

“啊……”

曹植耳边是他略重的喘息，他抬头看了看他，曹丕的神情是舒服的，曹植不由得松了口气。

看来自己也没那么糟糕。

“虽然差劲得很，不过不要紧，以后我会教你，”曹丕整理好衣襟，“去洗干净手，顺便代我问娘注意身体。”

我辛辛苦苦帮你做完了，你穿上裤子就不认人？

“看我干嘛？”曹丕朝他瞥了一眼，仿佛在说手活差还有理了，“不然再来一次？”

“走了走了，二哥您忙诶！”


End file.
